Fulfilling Hope
by Repenned
Summary: Hope Summers is an ordinary girl with cancer. She has a list of things she wants to do before she dies but she's stuck at home with an abusive father. Walking home from the corner store, she does a Con a favor, and in return, he brings her to the Nemesis. There, she finds new family and starts to fulfill her bucket list with a certain Con racing to build her a new body.
1. A Wish Upon the Stars

Gasp! It's Repenned again! She's actually writing another fanfic! OMG. If she doesn't finish this one, make her pet beaver into a hat. Jokes. I don't have a pet beaver. This one is going to be a Con-centric fanfic, my very first Con-centric one. Pairings? Go on my profile and vote. I don't know who I'll pair her up with.

This fanfic will have a vague plot to it but the plot isn't super important. Each chapter is based on a wish, things Hope wants to do before she dies. Some chapters will have several wishes fulfilled but most will just be 1 wish fulfilled. If you have an ideas of wishes I should add to her bucket list, PM me! 3 I don't bite but my polar bear does... JOKES! (Polar bears are super cute unless they're trying to kill you.)

* * *

Chapter One

Prologue

Hope Summers was, and always had been, an average, ordinary teenaged girl that lived on the outskirts of Tranquility, Nevada. She had the type of face you'd forgot immediately after seeing it. Long, plain brown hair with almond shaped hazel eyes set in a smooth, young face.

Her father was a chronic alcoholic and abusive as well. Her mother loved Hope dearly but was too afraid of her own husband to take her daughter and run, not that they would have had anywhere to go. You see, Hope's mother's family never approved of Hope's father. When the two got married, the family severed all ties with their daughter.

Anyway, back to Hope. She was Tranquility High's resident wallflower - no one really bothered her and she definitely didn't bother anyone in return. The ones who were acquainted with her, she was a great person to be around. She was resilient, able to bounce back after hardships were through her way, and she had been through a lot.

She simply radiated an aura of calm and peace, comfort and safety, an almost motherly feeling. She was mature far beyond her years and understood that the world could be a cold, harsh place. Her only companions were the animals that lived in Tranquility - the birds that flew the azure skies, the stray cats and dogs.

No one noticed when she suddenly dropped out of school and, to be honest, no one really cared. To those who did have a fleeting thought about her, hope was sick. Incurably sick.

She'd been diagnosed with cancer and was receiving treatments for it. She spent most days lying in bed, dreaming about the things she still wanted to do or serving her father's every wish and whim.

She wanted to go on an adventure, to leave that cold house behind, to see the world. The list of dreams were endless but the disease had cruelly and mercilessly torn it all away from her.

Her family, if you could call it that, was spiraling into the depths of instability and bankrupcy, barely able to afford the treatments anymore. Arguments filled the deathly silence of the place she called home, all about whether or not they should continue to try and prolong the life of a girl who was destined to die so soon.

Her one escape was the tiny window in the attic she slept in, a place of solitude where she could see the twinkling lights of the stars shining high up above, shining like diamonds on black velvet.

"I wish," Hope whispered, looking up at the sky once again, "that the stars, beings of space, would take me away with them. Away from this mess, this disappearing life. I wish I could be part of their family."


	2. Someone Cares - Wish 26, 27

Slaggit it all. Go vote for the pairings on my profile. I'm begging you.

Soundwave - 2

Sides and Sunny - 2

Jazz - 2

Starscream - 1

Elite Trine - 1

I write stories with the pairings already in mind. Gotta develop the relationship 'n all. :D Vote. Or I eat you. Next chapter will be much longer, promise. I might get distracted playing League of Legends though...

Pens and Pencils,

Repenned

* * *

Chapter One

Someone Cares.

"Hope, go out and buy me a crate of beer, bitch! All because you're sick, doesn't mean you can lie around in your bed all day!" Jack Summers screamed as he lounged about on the sofa in a dirty, crowded living room. The battered TV droned on endlessly in front of him, the show barely visible through the thick layers of dust. Empty bottles of beer lay scattered across the dirt tracked hardwood floor, several broken shards glinting dangerously in the dim light.

Hope quivered in fear, curled up in the corner of her attic room. The cold, hard wooden floor was cold to her bare feet but anywhere was better than being _near_ that... that monster. Her room was a stark contrast to the unkempt living room, small but neat and clean. A thin mattress lay in the middle of the room, with only a threadbare, army green blanket a top of it. But this room was a haven to her, an escape from the harsh reality of her life - the constant pain, the weakness, the abuse.

It wasn't her fault that she had to stay in bed so often. The chemotherapy drugs made her extremely weak and ill. It couldn't be helped. But Jack Summers neither cared nor understood. To him, Hope was only a pest, a drain of precious resources that were already too scarce._  
_

Shuddering, Hope slipped her bare feet into her formerly white sneakers. It was never a good idea to disobey her father, that only lead to pain and blood. She snuck into his room, removing some cash from her father's 'secret' stash to purchase what he wanted. Creeping down the rotting stairs, Hope did her best to keep the stairs from creaking. But it was not enough.

"What the hell are you still doing here, you little whore?" Jack Summers yelled from the living room. Hope shot out the door, no longer caring about staying silent. The moment she lost sight of that wretched place, bright sunshine began to illuminate the dirt path before her. It was like the sun didn't want to shine on that hell hole.

The nearest liquor store was several kilometers away, a long walk for such a fragile teen. Hope adored the feel of her feet padding across the dirt path. The dusty little path ran parallel to a worn down paved road, the only one around for several miles. Most days there were no cars on the road but today, cars kept whizzing past.

There was the strangest cavalcade of vehicles - a red flamed Peterbilt Semi, a silver Corvette Stingray, a black striped yellow Camaro that resembled a bumblebee, seriously? What was with all of these fancy vehicles today?

Just then, a massive black GMC Topkick pulled up beside her and a brown-haired soldier popped out. "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to evacuate this vicinity. It's a matter of national security."

"National security?" Hope shuffled nervously. "But I have to buy some beer for my father first. He gets... angry." She stated, rubbing her arm nervously. The bruises were always hidden below her baggy hoodies. The soldier eyed her momentarily before smiling.

"I'll take you to the liquor store then. It's quite far, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"In you get then." He opened the pickup's passenger side door and helped her in. She winced when he accidentally pressed on a fresher bruise on her upper arm.

Hope snuggled into the smooth leather seats, purring happily. The man looked amused at her antics. "First time riding in a big truck like this monster?"

"Yup. I'm fulfilling wish twenty six on my list of things I want to do before I die."

"Aren't you a bit young to already be fulfilling the things on your bucket list?" The man asked, curious.

"I honestly don't have that long to live, not trying to be morbid on such a beautiful day. I have cancer and it's not responding to treatments."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring that up. Umm... can I ask you what number twenty six is though?"

Hope blushed. "Ride in a pickup truck. And number twenty seven was fulfilled as well... it was to meet a hot soldier?"

The man burst into side-splitting laughter. "It's good to know that I've helped you fulfill two of your wishes. We're here but I just realized that I never caught your name."

"Hope Summer, Mr..."

He caught the unspoken question. "Lennox, William Lennox. But just call me Will." He paused and scribbled something down on a sticky note, passing it to Hope. She looked at it.

"If you ever need anything, just call, alright?"

"Thank you, Will." Hope said, a genuine smile on her face. "You have no idea what this means to me." With that, she slipped out of the Topkick and vanished into the store, clutching the note to her chest tightly.

"Somebody cares." She murmured, "Somebody cares about me."


End file.
